Sworn Enemy
RPG Information (FFG) ' Sworn Enemy ' (Adversities, Interpersonal, Earth) Characters with the Sworn Enemy adversity have made a hated foe, and their destinies are now bound to clash with one another throughout their lives. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 129 RPG Information (AEG) Sworn Enemy (Disadvantage, 3 points) [Social] Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 162 A character with the Sworn Enemy disadvantage has a sworn enemy that desires his death. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 77 Characters Known to Have this Disadvantage * Agasha Kitsuki (Bayushi Shiko) * Akodo Godaigo (Uragiri) * Akodo Kaneka (Hantei Naseru) * Akodo Shigetoshi (Yoritomo Naizen) * Akodo Yobi (Voitagi) * Asahime (Hantei XX) * Asahina Sekawa (Hakai) * Asako Kinuye (many) * Bayushi Arashii (Yasuki Dayu) * Bayushi Atsuki (many) * Bayushi Hisoka (Bayushi Hibariko) * Bayushi Itaru (Doji Ayumi) * Bayushi Paneki (Hida Kisada) * Bayushi Hisoka (Doji Hibariko) * Bayushi Kahoku (many) * Bayushi Kaukatsu (many) * Bayushi Tasu (Soshi Bantaro) * Chuda Mishime (Reikado) * Chuda Tenkazu (Chuda Reikado) * Daidoji Ekiken (Hida Kuoshi, students of Mirumoto Ukira) * Daidoji Iyashi (several) * Daigotsu (Iuchiban, most of Rokugan, Emma-O, numerous) * Dairya (Kakita Toshimoko) * Doji Hibariko (Bayushi Hisoka) * Doji Isamu * Doji Kuwanan (Matsu Hiroru) * Doji Saori (Doji Choshi) * Doji Wakao (Bayushi Denbe) * Faida (Haroun) * False Hoturi (Doji Hoturi) * Hantei Naseru (Akodo Kaneka) * Hantei Yugozohime (various) * Hida Benjiro (Rakshasa General) * Hida Tsuru (Shinjo Hanari) * Hida Yakamo (Mirumoto Hitomi) * Hoshi Wayan (Kokujin) * Ichiro Chuga (Yogo Asami) * Ide Sadao (Ide Uchi) * Isawa Mizuhiko (Dark Oracles) * Isawa Nakamuro (Agasha Tamori, Isawa Taeruko, Tamori Chosai) * Isawa Natsuki (her former Lion lover) * Isawa Tadaka (Isawa Rujo) * Isawa Taeruko (Isawa Nakamuro, Shiba Aikune) * Iuchiban (the Empire) * Kage (Lying Darkness, the Kami, much of the Empire) * Kaiu Namboku (Un-named Moto Bushi) * Kaiu Onizuka (several) * Kakita (Matsu, Mirumoto Hojatsu) * Kakita Amiko (several) * Kakita Chi-yomi (Imperial Families) * Kakita Korihime (many duelists) * Kakita Matabei (Kakita Korihime) * Kakita Toshimoko (Fox Clan, Dairya) * Kitsuki Mizuochi (Unicorn magistrate) * Kitsuki Yasu (Bayushi Kachiko) * Koru (several) * Kuni Girakuma (Moto) * Kuni Yaruko (Kuni Yae) * Kuni Yori (most of the Empire) * Lammassar (Ghiyath) * Mat'chek (Ikm'atch-tek) * Matsu Agetoki (Otaku Kamoko) * Matsu Hiroru (Doji Kuwanan) * Matsu Hitomi (Akodo Godaigo, Kitsu Uragiri, Mirumoto Turan) * Matsu Hokitare (Scorpion Clan) * Matsu Mieko (Toturi III/Toturi Naseru) * Matsu Okujo (Kakita Ryurai) * Matsu Shimesu (Bayushi Sozui) * Michio (Dragon tattooed order) * Mikaru (The Balash) * Mirumoto Hinjaku (Mirumoto Hojize) * Mirumoto Hitomi (Hida Yakamo) * Mirumoto Hojize (Mirumoto Hinjaku) * Miya Yuritogen (Miya Satoshi) * Mobuhime (Several individuals who would exact terrible vengeance if they knew who spread the rumors that complicated their lives) * Morito Garin (the Kolat) * Morito Kitaji (several Utaku) * Moto Chaozhu (Moto Chen, Kolat) * Moto Chen (Moto Chaozhu) * Naka Tokei (the Maw) * Otaku Karashiko (Bayushi Iromu, Ikoma Kitura) * Otomo Akio (many) * Otomo Hoketuhime (Shosuro Jimen) * Otomo Suikihime (many) * Pep'trchek (Daigotsu Manobu) * Seppun Baka (many) * Seppun Gohoru (many) * Seppun Hanako (those opposed to her legal reforms) * Seppun Tashime (numerous criminal groups, Daigotsu Shaiko) * Seppun Toshiken (Kakita Ichiro) * Shahadet (Tausha) * Shahai (Kuni Kiyoshi) * Shiba Aikune (Isawa Taeruko) * Shiba Ekken (Shiba Kazuo) * Shiba Riza (Emma-O) * Shiba Tsukimi (Yoritomo Naizen) * Shimizu Gochoku (Agasha Enshoku) * Shinjo Hanari (Hida Tsuru) * Shosuro Atesharu (various) * Shosuro Emon (The Shadow) * Suana (Yoritomo) * Susumu Kuroko (many) * Tamori Shaitung (Isawa Taeruko) * The Hooded Ronin (all the powers of Jigoku) * Togashi Ikumu (Bayushi Shigeru) * Toku Sokai (Crane) * Toturi Sezaru (Daigotsu) * Usagi Gintoro (Usagi Fumata) * Utaku Chiyo (Yoritomo instigator) * Valor (His brother, a loyal Yodotai Centurion) * Yasuki Dayu (Bayushi Arashii) * Yasuki Namika (Gozoku Conspiracy) * Yogo Ichiba (many) * Yogo Kazunori (numerous) * Yogo Tanaka (Raniyah the Sly) * Yokatsu (Kami Shinjo) * Yoritomo Aramasu (Scorpion Clan) * Yoritomo Kumiko (Yoritomo Kitao) * Yoritomo Naizen (Yoritomo Komori, Akodo Shigetoshi) * Yugoro (many) Category:RPG Disadvantage Meta